


Cambio

by ravenW_97



Series: Lazo [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, implied Klaus/Deku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: Bonnie tiene cada noche el mismo sueño sobre Klaus y cuatro ataúdes, hasta que un día hay algo diferente.





	Cambio

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer.** Vampire diaries ni My hero academia me pertenecen, esto es por puro entretenimiento.
> 
>  **Advertencias.** Posible OoC [fuera de personaje], implícito shonen-ai [hombre x hombre / Klaus x Deku], narración de dudosa calidad y una historia con un misterio sin resolver.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones.** No hay un tiempo determinado respecto a BNHA, con respecto a TVD, esto se ubica en el capítulo 10 de la tercera temporada; honestamente el fic es corto, dependiendo de mi inspiración y motivación propia, probablemente escriba un oneshot para explicar bien el sueño de Bonnie y lo que este implica/cómo se desarrolla dentro de TVD.

**CAMBIO**

Es diferente, más Bonnie no sabe exactamente qué lo es. Por lo que da unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y camina hasta entrar por fin en la casa abandonada.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que las brujas quieren decirle?

Después de lo que parece una eternidad llega a la habitación donde están cuatro ataúdes. Cierra las manos con fuerza porque hay otra persona en el cuarto, específicamente frente a donde se encuentra Klaus durmiendo.

— ¿Quién eres?

Se oye cuestionar, el chico desconocido gira lo suficiente para poder ver parte de su rostro; Bonnie se siente absorbida por los ojos verdes brillando con tal anhelo e inocencia.

Sin embargo él no responde, solo sonríe y acaricia con gentileza una de las mejillas del vampiro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Intenta Bonnie de nuevo y al fin obtiene un resultado.

—Espero.

Uno que al escuchar retuerce su estómago; antes de preguntar «¿qué», la bruja despierta de pronto, sudando frío y respirando de forma agitada.

Una vez recompuesta, se dice a sí misma: " _Esto no quiere decir nada, solo fue una pesadilla"_.

**¿Verdad?**


End file.
